A Christmas Carol
by CherubKatan
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! This is the story of one Ran fujimiya... ahhh screw it, it's my rendition of Dickens Classic A Christmas Carol with Weiss in it. I hope you enjoy this because i said i wouldn't do anything Christmassy. R&R. ^_^ (Completed)
1. Chapter 1: The Spirit of Christmas

            I don't own Weiß. Nor do I own the setting of the story. I got this from the Charles Dickens Classic, A

Christmas Carol. All rights belong to their respected owners and not to me.

*pouts*

Note: _Italics_ are thoughts within this thing. ^_^ Warning some of the characters in here

might be OOC. So, if you don't like it... Oh well.

Chapter 1: The Spirit of Christmas

            White snow cascaded gently on the busy streets of Tokyo, leaving a blanket of pure whiteness. People scurried around trying to get their last minute Christmas shopping done before all the shops closed, since it was the last day to buy anything before Christmas actually came. Everyone was doing that, except for one lone man. His name was Ran Fujimiya, better known as Aya to his coworkers and fellow assassins. 

            Aya sat at the stool in front of the counter in the Koneko Sumu-Ie, counting down the day's profits and losses before the shop closed. The shop in question was almost to the way he liked it, quiet. Only a handful of schoolgirls that normally plagued the shop remained there. These where the ones that had to be, pretty much, hand thrown out because they were always unwilling to leave the shop. That bit was one of the few things that gave the man a small amount of pleasure in his other wise disclosed life.

            Things almost were completely quiet until one of his fellow coworkers busted in through the shop's front door. A trail of already melting snow followed in his wake. The burst of cold that gusted through the open door caused Aya to shudder slightly and glare at the person who had so rudely interrupted his counting with the chill air making it's way into the store.

            Chocolate brown hair, which was owned by none other than Ken Hidaka, greeted him as he scowled at the man who was at the moment busy with taking off the many layers of coats and sweaters he had worn while on delivery for the shop. After he had finished peeling off at least the coat, gloves, hat and the first of the two sweaters he had been wearing, he looked over at the stoic red haired man and flashed him a huge child like grin.

            "Oi! Aya, you're still working?" Ken asked as he walked into the back to hang up the stuff he had just taken off.

            "Aa."

            "You're coming to the small party Yohji, Omi and I are holding tonight to celebrate

Christmas, ne?"

            "Hn."

            Ken frowned at that as he translated it from Aya speak to mean that no, he wasn't coming and to shut up and leave him alone that he was busy. "Come on Aya, it'll be fun. Kami only knows that you need a bit more fun in your life and besides it's Christmas Eve. Can't you at least for once a year be happy, cheerful and have something that resembles fun? How do they say it in America? I know! Tis the season to be jolly after all!" He walked back into the front of the store.

            Aya said nothing to the brunette as he continued to do the figures with a graceful ease on the white ledger sheet that stood before him. Ken shrugged knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk the red head into doing anything that remotely resembled fun in any way, shape, or form. He frowned slightly though before ushering out the still remaining schoolgirls who were trying to talk Ken into allowing them to be a part of the Christmas party that was being held that afternoon.

            Aya sat back as he finished the very last addition to the day's sales and glanced up to look around the room. No one was in there save for Ken who had just ushered the last remaining customer out side wishing them a Merry Christmas and telling them that the shop would be open once again after that day. The store was remarkably clean except for the trail of dirty melted snow that Ken had tracked in from earlier.

            He narrowed his eyes at the sight and walked over to where the kept the mop. Walking back out, he headed straight for Ken who was now busy with pulling the metal shutter down and whistling a familiar Christmas song as he did it. Aya tapped Ken on the shoulder and as the boy turned around, he held the mop out then pointed to the floor, indicating to the young assassin that he would be the one that had to clean up the mess he had brought in with him.

            Aya left the boy to do that last bit of cleaning up and walked to the room in which the four men practically lived. As he walked in there he felt he had walked into a highly overrated Christmas movie. A huge evergreen tree stood in the far right hand corner, cheerfully decorated with many flashing lights, bulbs, and tinsel. Under the Christmas tree held many different presents of size, shape and festive wrapping that went from St Nick himself to sleighs. On one of the walls, a huge green holly wreath hung with a bow the color of the young man's hair. Yohji and Omi stood there also arguing over whither they had enough decorations strewn about the place or if there should be more. Omi argued that there should be a string of lights going around the room, while Yohji said they had enough lights that they needed more mistletoe. Aya shook his head at the sight of them. 

            "Come on, chibi, there needs to be more mistletoe so whenever the date I'm bringing here for the party walks around, I have an excuse to pull my suave moves on her." Yohji argued as he held up the handful of the stuff in his hands.

            "Yohji-kun! We have one mistletoe up already and traditionally we only need one! Now lights on the other hand... we could always use more of that." Omi countered to the lanky playboy holding up a string of multicolored lights.

            Yohji at that time looked over to where they had put the first piece of mistletoe up. He caught sight of Aya at that point, who was unfortunate enough to be standing under it. He grinned at the thought of Aya actually allowing someone to kiss the legendary icecicle of a man. "Yo, Aya, you're standing under the

mistletoe. You know what that means, ne?" He said to him with a wink.

            Aya just gave a glare that said, "If anyone of you even tries to kiss me, you'll find my katana coming down upon you."

            Omi looked up when Yohji made that comment and smiled towards the second oldest member of Weiß. "The shop's already closed, Aya-kun?"

            Aya nodded his head slightly.

            "Good you can help us decide which to do more of," Yohji spoke up. "So what do you think, Aya, more mistletoe or more lights?"

            "Hn..."

            Omi frowned when he saw and heard the lack of enthusiasm coming from the older man. "Ne, Aya-kun, is there something wrong?" He asked the red head.

            "Iie."

            "Then why are you like you are today?"

            Yohji looked over at Omi and muttered something just audible enough for the genki blonde to hear. "What type of question is that to ask? He's always like that."

            Omi shot the play boy a dirty look before turning his attention back to the unemotional redhead, his mouth opening to say something more only to find that Aya had left during that brief exchange between himself and the brunette.

            Aya leaned back against the door to his room and sighed in relief to be finally away from the cheerfulness of the holiday season. He looked around his room and was glad that Yohji and Omi hadn't decided to decorate the whole household with their silly Christmas decorations. He liked his room the way it was. It was bare and dark. The way his soul was. The burden he had to carry of watching his parents die and sister being thrown into a coma gave him no allowance for any joy in his life. All he had was darkness to wrap himself around in. The cross that he bore for the sins and atrocities he committed as a hunter of the night. Shaking his head, he walked over to the bookshelf and pulled off the first book he came across. He sat down on his bed and started to read it.

            As he read the book, he started to laugh softly to himself. The book he was reading amused him very much. It was about a man who hated Christmas and was visited by a long deceased friend of his and told that around the time of midnight, he would be visited by three spirits. _Like that is even possible to happen to someone, _he thought wryly to himself. _The author of this had too much of an imagination_. _Though, it is a classic._

            While he read the book the air around him started to get cooler. Ignoring it, he tried to read the book but it got to the point where goose bumps where forming on his arms even though he was wearing his normal orange sweater. Slamming the book shut he stood up, ready to go down stairs to bitch out whom ever was messing with the thermostat. He thought that it would most likely be Ken playing a trick on him to force him to come down to the party to have fun. He was halted in his progress though when a voice spoke to him within his room that was normally wrapped in silence.

            "Ebonizer Scrooge..." The voice started to say when it stopped. "Oh wait... this is the wrong century. Let me try this again. Ran Fujimiya."

            Aya looked to the direction the voice was coming from. He was shocked that there was someone in his room that actually knew what his real name was. He was even more shocked when he saw whom it was that was talking to him.

            Brad Crawford stood at the foot of Aya's bed. He was dressed in his normal business attire.

            "Schwarz..." Aya growled in a low voice.

            Brad looked at the leader of Weiß. "Actually I'm not. I'm the Spirit of Christmas."

            "No you aren't, you're Schwarz. What the hell are you doing here?" Aya demanded of the man standing there. His fingers itched to reach the katana that was lying in his closet.

            "No... I'm not."

            "Yes, you are."

            "No... you're wrong." The spirit of Christmas took his glasses off, pinched the bridge of his nose, and then looked towards the heavens. "Why do I always get the stubborn ones? Look, I'm not your enemy. I am how ever the spirit of Christmas; I'm here to bring you a message. After the 12th stroke of midnight you'll be visited by three spirits." He put his glasses back on.

            Aya scoffed at that, but only received a glare from the spirit that was speaking to him at the moment.

            "You won't find this funny when they visit you, Ran, but as I was saying three spirits will be visiting you, the Ghost of Christmas Past, the Ghost of Christmas Present, and the Ghost of Christmas That is Yet to Come."

            "And why would they be visiting me?" Aya asked.

            "If I told you that then there would be no need of them coming here now would there? I warn you now though. They are coming beware."

            With that the spirit that looked, but swore he wasn't, like Crawford vanished into thin air, leaving a very amused Aya in the wake. Shaking his head, he put the book away, laid down on his bed, and promptly fell into a deep sleep. He never noticed that he only had two hours before midnight came about.

Author's Notes: Heh, I don't care if this has been done before or not. I'm going to continue with this... Then again my muse is making me do it *winks*

Brad: Don't you dare start making fun of this....

Ne, Brad I'm not I just don't care if someone else has done this before ^_^ I like the idea and besides I think I know why you're making me write it.

Brad: Oh, and why is that?

You wanted to have a bigger role in one of my fanfictions ^___^

Brad: *sweat drops* I don't think so...

Anyway, so guys tell me what you think of it so far. *points to review button* I do hope you enjoy this and I will be finishing it. I have the whole thing planned out. *giggles and hugs her muse* He's such a good muse sometimes... Now if I can only get him to help me finish the other three fics that I'm currently in the middle of writing.

Brad: -____- Just review this and make her happy....


	2. Chapter 2: The Ghost of Christmas Past

             I don't own Weiß. Nor do I own the setting of the story. I got this from the Charles Dickens Classic, A Christmas Carol. All rights belong to their respected owners and not to me. *pouts*

Note: _Italics are thoughts within this thing. ^_^ Warning some of the characters in here might be OOC. So, if you don't like it... Oh well._

                                                            Chapter 2: The Ghost of Christmas Past

            Off in the distance the soft chiming of bells could be heard, heralding the coming of midnight. Aya lay in his bed fast asleep, the only time he was at peace when fighting the demons within his mind and soul. The chiming continued until it reached the 12th stroke. After the 12th stroke, the air within the red head's room grew denser. This signaled the arrival of the first of the three spirits that were foretold of coming to the stoic man's room in visitation of him.

            Aya awoke with a start as he felt a cold hand shaking him without a care. He glared at the person who had the audacity to come into his room and wake him up. What he saw made him growl out again in anger. The spirit that was visiting him this time had long orange-ish red hair and on his forehead was a bandana. He was tall and his face carried a smirk on it. He stood there smirking at the red head in front of him.

            "Schuldich..." Aya growled out.

            "No little kitten, I'm not really him. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past." The spirit countered.

             Aya snorted in disgust, "Couldn't you have chosen a different form then?"

            "Oh you mean like this one?" The spirit asked as the he became a she.

            She now had long blackish colored hair done up in two pigtails. Pale was her skin and her eyes were the color of midnight. She shook her head as Aya sat there looking at her with pain filled eyes. She changed back to the form of Schuldich.

            "No... that's a bit too painful for you isn't it, kitten?" He said his voice filled with sympathy.

            Aya sat there not wanting to look at the man standing before him. He had to regain his hold over his emotions. He didn't like how the spirit had caught the pain that he had for his sister who lay comatose in the hospital. _Damn him, he thought as he finally got his emotions under control. He glared at the spirit that looked like Schuldich._

            The spirit shook his head, the man would never learn in his opinion. He was just too stubborn.

            "Come, it's time to go," The spirit said while walking over to the window.

            "Go? We have to leave this place?"

            "Hai, how else would I be able to show you what I have to."

            "Ok, so where the hell are we going?"

            Schuldich just looked at Aya and shook his head, "You'll see. Now come, we're running out of time." He held out his hand to the crimson haired assassin.

            Aya hesitated slightly before reaching out and gingerly grasped the German's hand. He still had no idea what all of this was about. After he had took a hold of the man's hand, he watched in confusion as the telepath opened up the window and hopped up onto the sill pulling him right along with him. Aya stared at the man.

            "What the hell are we going to do, jump out of the window?" Aya began. "That's really the smartest thing to do."

            The German just smiled at the fiery haired man and jumped off the sill dragging him along with him. Aya felt his heart fall through his feet as he was roughly yanked out into the night sky. He bit back the urge to scream that welled up within him, when he noticed that they weren't falling. They were sort of just standing there, outside of his window. Floating as one would call it. He looked around to get his bearings straight.

            "So, what now?"

            "Just wait."

            They continued to stand there until finally Aya was fed up with it. Looking over to the man who held his hand, he was about to yank it away when Schuldich tightened his grip on him.

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you, kitten." The telepath said to him.

            "Why not? We're just standing here doing nothing."

            "Look around and you'll see why."

            Aya looked around him and the German. Clouds were rolling past them swiftly as well as the ground. It almost seemed also that night kept changing to do and the seasons would change rapidly. It was going from winter to spring, to summer, to fall, then to winter once again, in a continuous cycle. Seeing this made the red head feel a trifle dizzy as he almost lost his grip with the spirit disguised as a member of Schwarz.

            Aya glanced back up at what his mind kept telling him was his enemy and found that there was a broad smirk on his face. Green eyes twinkled in merriment at the sight of the stoic man being so dazed and confused about the business at hand.

            "What's so funny?" Aya asked.

            "You are kitten."

            Aya let that subject drop. "I still haven't been told why this was all happening to me."

            Schuldich smiled, "Maybe we want to give you a chance to remember happiness."

            "I don't deserve happiness."

            "Oh really?" Schuldich said raising an eyebrow.

            "Hai."

            "Seems to me your coworkers still find happiness even though they are in the same type of situation as you are in."

            "Hn."

            "That doesn't matter to you now does it... it probably would have back then. Before everything went crazy on you. Anyway lets just see how you used to be."

            After that had been said, the rapidly passing clouds and ground slowly came to a stop. The seasons started to gradually trickle by until they reached winter once more. Aya looked around to see where they had ended up and gasped in surprise to see his old home standing right in front of him. It still looked the same as it had years before he had left it. Almost that is, there were a few minor differences. It looked more like it had when he was still a child and still believed in Christmas and in Santa Clause.

            Aya gazed skeptically at the man who had brought him to this place. The man said nothing as he pulled him forward to one of the windows on the ground floor and pointed to it for him to look inside. Aya followed his hand to see what he was showing him.

            Through the windowpane, Aya could make out the details of his parents and him. They were sitting around, laughing, and having a good time. There was the usual Christmas tree decorated near one of the walls a few presenting sitting under it. He knew what was inside of them because he remembered that day. Even though he couldn't see his sister, Aya, he knew she would be there soon. Knowing that she was still in her room, getting some of the packages wrapped from what her mother had bought to have her give to her brother. 

            He gave a small smile as he remembered how much of a terrible wrapping job she had done on the present. He didn't blame her though, she was only eight at the time and didn't have that much experience with wrapping presents. It wasn't until she got older that she became good at it.

            Coming out of his reverie of the past, he went back to watching the scene playing out before him, just in time to see his younger self, stand up, and move out of sight. He knew, then that, that was the moment his sister had stepped under the mistletoe and he, being fond of tradition, was the one who caught her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

            He looked over at the man standing beside him.

            "Why have you brought me here?" He asked.

            "To help you remember." Was the answer he got.  
            "What good does that do me? It's not as if I have the chance of saving all of them, from their future's. This is pointless to tear me apart with something I can no longer have nor deserve to have."

            "Maybe, then again maybe not, you never know what you can gain."

            Aya went back to watching his past and realized it had changed while his attention was diverted. This time, he and his sister were a few years older. He could still see the innocence within the boy's eyes and the joy that radiated from them as they both exchanged their presents the night before Christmas. He shook his head, he remembered how he used to think that, that little tradition with his family was silly. He was always the type that wanted to either wait to open them all the next day or even some years open them all on one night. His parents would never allow that, saying that Christmas only came once a year and was special. They would also say to never let the patience that a person have slip from them just because they had only one more day to wait.

            The scene changed again. To one that was now a bitter reminder of what he once had. It was the Christmas before everything was taken away from him, his joy, his happiness, and his family. He found that he couldn't watch the interaction going on between his family anymore. It was too painful for he knew that after this, it was the last.

            "Please can you stop now," despair filled his voice as he spoke.

            "Are you sure you don't want to see anymore? You were enjoying it at first, so why stop now?"

            Aya opted to not say anything with that, so the German shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand.

            Everything disappeared out of Aya's sight and he soon found himself back in his room, still in the company of the spirit of Christmas past. He turned his back on the ghost planning to ignore him and walked back over to his bed. He wanted to be alone... needed to be alone. He had lost some of his composure back there and he desperately needed to get it back. _What's this now? He questioned himself.__ The second time this night when the wall I've built around myself has slipped. How many more times will this happen?_

            As he got into his bed, he turned around and found that the spirit of Christmas Past had left him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he laid back down in his bed and drifted off into a light sleep. Outside the stars twinkled in silent amusement to what would soon happen to the sleeping man.

Author's notes: Well now another day another chapter. Damn I'm getting better at writing. ^_^

Brad: I just think you have a better muse.

*looks at Brad* You're getting a bit too arrogant now, you know.

Brad: *raises eyebrow* How can I not be arrogant and besides, you're making me that way. With all the praise I get from you.

*sweat drops* Good point. Oh well!... Anyway... Yeah I know strange chapter ne? Wouldn't think Schuldich was actually like that... but then again it's not really Schu now is it?

Brad: Thank God for that!

*giggles* Anyway here's the second chapter to my story "A Christmas Carol" I hope 

all of you enjoyed it. I've enjoyed writing it so far... I want to thank all the people who have reviewed the first chapter. Thank you guys!! So now if you like it...

Brad: I think they get the point on if they like it or hate it to review it anyway...

*sticks tongue out at Brad* Maybe they do but *shrugs* I guess I enjoy typing it out. I thank you again everyone. Ja ne!

  
Brad: About time her notes were finished. It's almost as long as the actual chapter.

_


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghost of Christmas Presen...

I don't own Weiß. Nor do I own the setting of the story. I got this from the Charles Dickens Classic, A Christmas Carol. All rights belong to their respected owners and not to me. *pouts*

Note: _Italics are thoughts within this thing. ^_^ Warning some of the characters in here might be OOC. So, if you don't like it... Oh well._

                                                Chapter 3: The Ghost of Christmas Present

            The sounds of merriment drifted up to Aya's bedroom causing the now almost sleep deprived man to awake. The moonlight drifted through the open curtains, casting its soft luminance on the man who lay on his bed. He growled at being woken up by the noise. He almost wished that this night would be over soon, but the fates were not going to be so kind to the stoic man. They still had much more in store for him.

            He sat up, wishing that his peaceful rest had not been disturbed by the ruckus going on down stairs. How he loathed the Christmas season with a renewed passion. This time he hated it to the point of where he wished that it had never come  to being about in the beginning. He would at least be in the quiet he so keenly yearned for. He threw the warm covers off of him and stood up from the bed.

            Walking down stairs he went into the mission room where the noisy party was being held.

            His eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Yohji sat sprawled in the double couch that was on the far wall, a glass of eggnog in one hand while the other one was loosely draped about the shoulders of a young woman. The young woman that was sitting next to the lanky playboy also held a cup of eggnog in her hand and both she and Yohji were sitting there laughing at a now drunk Omi who had ended up deciding to juggle five of the brightly colored Christmas ornaments that didn't get placed on the Christmas tree.

            Ken sat over in the corner. There was an untouched and slowly cooling down, mug of hot chocolate being held in his hands. He didn't laugh as much as the others. His eyes were glued past Aya to the stairs, in search of something or someone. His face held a looked of childlike sadness, since there was nothing that he could see on the stairs.

            A burst of laughter emitted from Yohji causing the brunette to turn his attention back towards the scene being acted out in front of him. Ken could now see the highly intoxicated Omi standing amid shards of broken glass and looking at them dejectedly. The ornaments he had previously been juggling had some how ended up broken because the boy wasn't coordinated enough to catch them. Ken shook his head at the sight of what he would probably have to clean up later when everyone else was in their intoxicated sleep. He turned his attention back to the stairs.

            At that point, Aya stalked over in front of Yohji. He glared the older man sitting before him, then at the other sitting around for letting the place fall into total disarray.

They all ignored him. It was almost as if they couldn't even see him. 

            Just then, Yohji spoke up.

            "Yo, Kenken, what's the matter? You look like a wet basket."

            Ken looked at Yohji and shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, Yohji."

            "Then why are you staring at the stairs and refusing to have a bit of fun?"

            Ken forced a smile on his face and said nothing.

            "You're waiting for Aya to come down. Aren't you?" Yohji asked.

            Ken blushed at being caught.

            "Hah! I was right you were waiting for Aya. Man, I don't know why you would. That king of snowmen could careless about Christmas. Face it, he's not going to show up."

            "Come on Yohji, he can't be that insensitive about this time of year." Ken said in Aya's defense.

            Aya spoke up at that point, "Hn... guys, it's nice how you'll talk about someone when they're standing right in front of you."

            "They can't see you," came a soft voice from behind him.

            Startled Aya turned around. When he turned around, he growled low in his throat. "Schwarz..."

            Nagi stood there looking at the red haired man. His eyes rolled at being called Schwarz.

            "No, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present and they can not see you."

            "Why am I here then, it's not as if I care about what my teammates say about me."

            "Ahh, you might not care about them, but they do care about you. Some of them at least," Nagi said.

            "Hn."

            "Then again, this is one of the rare times they'll actually say something about what they really think of you."

            At that point, the sound of Omi speaking distracted Aya.

            "Ne, Yohji-kun, that's mean of you to say," the genki seventeen year old slurred. "Although," he added thoughtfully, "You do have a point about that, but that doesn't mean you can talk about him like that!"

            Aya looked over to the kinetic and smirked, "At least someone will stick up for me."

            "Ahh, but he thinks the same as everyone else though. You're a cruel uncaring person. They only wish that once a year you would shed the darkness surrounding you and be happy.'

            "Like I really..." Aya started to say.

            "Yes, I know, like you really deserve happiness." Nagi cut him off and held up his hand. "Do you really think that they don't think and feel the same way you do? They all have the same problems you do. They've faced the same thing you have and yet they still can hold the Christmas tradition in their hearts. Besides, they aren't the only people who wish you would relax a bit. Come, I have more to show you."

            With that, Nagi grabbed Aya's hand and led him out of the house through the wall.

            After a while of walking, they ended up inside a dark room. The sounds of forced breathing could be heard and a slight smell of medications lingered in the air. Aya looked around and saw that he was in the room that held his comatose sister.

            "Why have you brought me here? She's not able to celebrate Christmas anymore so what's the point?" Aya bluntly asked the young boy.

            "She might not be awake but her spirit still lingers and besides do you honestly think that if she was awake, she would be happy with the way you're acting?"

            "She's not though, so she can't say anything about it and anyway if she were awake do you think I would be who I am today."

            Nagi shrugged his shoulder, "Maybe. That's beside the point. The past is gone and unchangeable, what remains now is the present and the future. Come there's still more to see." He walked out of the room.

            Aya casted a fleeting glance towards his sister, before turning and followed the Ghost of Christmas Present. His face holding a look of thoughtfulness as he left.

            They walked through the town. Their feet barely touched the snow as they glided to the place that they were going to.

            Nagi guided him to a nice looking home. It wasn't that big of a house but you could tell that the people who owned it were pretty well to do with money. Aya looked at the house then looked at Nagi. His face showed incomprehension as to who might live there and as to why the spirit would bring him to a place that no one he knew lived.

            Nagi caught the look of bewilderment on the crimson haired man's face and just sighed.

            Finally, he spoke up, "Even your enemies enjoy themselves during the holidays. Come and see."

            They both walked into the house. Aya was starting to get used to the idea of walking through walls. _Too bad I can't do this all the time, he thought to himself as they wandered into what looked like a living room. __It would be a useful skill to use on a mission, he thought, then looked around the living. He spotted Brad Crawford sitting in a leather chair. He held a glass of brandy within his hands and the sounds of American Christmas music played in the background. He recognized the tune to be the classic one, the Nat King Cole version of, Chestnuts Roasting over an Open Fire. Aya snorted at that. He never figured Brad to be the type to be listening to that sort of music or celebrating Christmas as it seemed he was doing at that very moment._

            Across from Brad, Schuldich sat. A festively decorated German beer was being drank while the telepath was watching a muted television playing one of the normal television shows during the Christmas season. He would occasionally look over to the precog and make comments, to which the American would give a small smile and glance over to the TV.

            Farfarello and Nagi were nowhere to be seen. _Then again, Aya concluded mentally.__ The psycho's probably locked up in a cell saying that Christmas makes God happy and as for Nagi, he's standing right beside me. Just then sounds of talking filtered through to the unemotional man's hearing._

            "Hey, Crawford, you sent Nagi to bed already didn't you?" Schuldich asked.

            Brad just nodded.

            "And what about Farf? What's he doing?"

            "He said something about he was going to hurt God and ran upstairs carrying a bundle of stuff in his arms." Brad answered the telepath.

            Schuldich's eyes gleamed with repressed mirth as he could only imagine what Farfarello meant by hurting God. "You mean he's giving us some strange type of present again, this year?" He asked.

            "I believe so."

            Aya looked over at the spirit beside him and raised his eyebrow in question to the comment the telepath made.

            Nagi nodded his head in answer, "Hai, even the psycho, will celebrate Christmas. Lets go see what he's planning."

            Nagi led Aya to the lunatic's padded white cell. Inside the cell Farfie sat. Wrapping paper was strewn around the room along with tape and many different types of sharp objects. He sat in the middle of it all. His eye's gleaming in madness as he laughed aloud while talking to himself.

            "BWAHAHAHAH! Giving sharp razors as presents... HURTS GOD!" He wrapped on of them up many times over then covered the present in tape. "Making people unable to open them... MAKES GOD CRY!"

            Aya looked over at the maniac then towards Nagi, who shrugged sheepishly. "I never said he didn't celebrate it like an insane person would. I just said he celebrated it like everyone else."

            Aya raised his eyebrow before turning back to look at the white haired madman. "This is supposed to make me change my mind and start celebrating Christmas." He said pointed at the sight before him with disgust.

            He turned around again while still pointing as if to emphasize the question he posed to the ghost that dragged him here. Although, he was more annoyed with himself at allowing the spirit to drag him here.  As he turned around, he found himself alone and standing in the middle of a deserted forest.

  
  


Author's Notes: Well now that wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.... Brad have I told you that you're a great muse? *glomps Brad*

  
Brad: Hai, you've told me that many times and you've told that to Isa-chan many times.

^___^ Well, It is the truth though! You're a GREAT muse. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone once again for reading this and bearing with me as I write it out. Even though it's not that of an original plot. Then again, it's not completely the same as Dickens's classic is... that is I don't think it is... I've never really read the book, but I do know the basis of it. Besides if, Disney can get away with doing it, then I probably can too!

Brad: Yours is better than the Disney version too.

Hai the people I'm using in it are far better looking than Mickey Mouse is. Anyway, thank you all for reading this so far and for reviewing it. Oh, by the way, I do know that I am making many people out of character but there is a reason to it all. lol, now...

Brad:*cuts in* Now, as she was going to say. If you still like this story, please review it.

*glares at Brad* That's my line.

Brad: *shrugs* So, you usually end up taking your sweet time before saying it so I did it for you again.

*sighs* He always has to be right. Ah well, Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas that I...

I don't own Weiß. Nor do I own the setting of the story. I got this from the Charles Dickens Classic, A Christmas Carol. All rights belong to their respected owners and not to me. *pouts*

Note: _Italics are thoughts within this thing. ^_^ Warning some of the characters in here might be OOC. So, if you don't like it... Oh well._

                                                Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas That is yet to Come 

            The forest surrounding Aya was pitch black. Great oaks and pines stood clustered tightly together so that none of the silvery moonlight pierced through it's sweeping branches. The only thing that the now confused man could see was a small opening at the other side. It stood like the light at the end of a tunnel, a beacon calling to him.

            Aya stood there, transfixed at the sight surrounding him and the slight beam of light at the end of the woods. All he knew of was, one moment he was standing there in the same room as the psycho Farfarello, talking to the ghost of Christmas present, then out of nowhere he was in this cold forest. It slightly reminded the red haired man of his own self at the present time, dark, cold, and uninviting. He wished that the spirit that first came to him had never visited him. 

            He shivered as a slight wind passed through the forest causing the leaves to rattle and shake. After a few minutes, the breeze died down to a tolerable level. _I might as well not stand here doing nothing. He thought._

            Cautiously he started to move forward through the woods. His feet made loud crunching noises as he walked over some of the leaves that had fallen onto the ground when it had turned autumn. It was one of the few sounds that could be heard besides his soft breathing. Everything else stood quiet.

            He continued to move forward. His mind occupied on what he had been shown by the other spirits. Briefly, he wondered when the third and final spirit would make its appearance so the night would be over quickly. At first, the whole ordeal was amusing but now it just seemed to wear the young man's patience to its very limits.

            He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he never saw a dark cowled figure step out in front of him in the distance, blocking his vision on the light. Out of nowhere the sound of an owl jarred the young man out of his thoughts. Now that his mind was diverted from the strange thoughts plaguing him, he found himself face to face with... something that seemed to resemble a man. He couldn't tell though because of how pitch black it was. The only thing he could make out was a black cape that covered the thing's body. A hood attached to the cape hid its face. Nothing inside the was visible except for a pair of glowing amber eyes, that were steadily looking at the red head standing in front of it.

            Aya sighed as he looked the figure up and down.

            "I take it you're the third and final spirit," he asked the specter.

            The ghost said nothing as the hood bobbed up and down slightly in a nod.

            "So what am I supposed to see now?"

            The Ghost of Christmas that is yet to come remained silent. A hand that was almost skeletal in appearance, slid out from under the covering of the robes. It pointed at the light, in which Aya had been heading towards in the beginning. That was the only answer that the assassin received.

            Aya raised one of his fiery red eyebrows at the dumb spirit before him. The ghost ignored the man and started to glide forward. The cape barely touched the ground. It almost seemed to the young assassin that the silent thing in front of him made absolutely no sound as it moved and from what he could tell the thing didn't even walk like a normal person. It just floated. The already dark forest seemed to grow even blacker as the figure moved. It gave Aya the feeling that the ghost despised even a little bit of light, so to get rid of it, it devoured any form of it that it came across.

            Minutes later they stepped out of the dark forest and into a small clearing. Aya blinked his eyes rapidly at the sudden onslaught of light that pierced his eyes. He had been in the darkness to long and even the soft luminance of the moon made his eyes ache slightly and had them water.

            He wanted a better idea on who the ghost was that was supposed to be showing him what would happen to him in the distant future, so he looked at him. Still he could only see a dark black cape surrounding him, but he confirmed his initial thought of it being a man, for the figure was thus shaped like one. He peered to where the hood was, but the facial features still could not be made out, since the shadows of the night still hung about, making it impossible for the crimson haired man to even catch one small glimpse of who it might be.

            "Well, what am I supposed to see?" Aya asked.

            The spirit still refused to speak as it urged the man to a small path. Taking the path, he led the young man to a set of tombstones.

            Aya recognized the place as being his family burial plot. He looked at the specter.

            "What's so important about this. I know where my family lies, so why bring me here to this place."

            Finally, the ghost decided to speak.

            "Take a closer look at the stones," it said with a masculine, yet raspy voice.

            Aya walked closer towards the plot and then looked at it. Instead of two separate tombstones, there were four. All of them made of pure marble and had words written on them. The first two were of his mother and father. Their names, the date of birth and deaths were there only things written on them. To the right hand, side of the mother's tomb stone lay the first of the two new ones. It looked fairly new and written on it was, "Aya Fujimiya" the date of her birth along with the date of her death. Under it was a caption. "Beloved daughter and sister. May she rest in peace."

            Aya looked up as shocked poured through him. He glanced over to the spirit of Christmas that is yet to come. He wanted to deny what he saw in front of him. His sister couldn't have died. She was still alive, or at least she had to be.

            "What the hell is this?" He questioned the specter. "Is this some sort of sick and twisted joke you're playing on me. My sister can't be dead. She's only in a coma."

            The ghost turned it hooded head towards the man, yet didn't utter a single word. He just lifted a pale hand and pointed to the other tombstone that lay next to his fathers.

            Aya moved his eyes to the direction the man in front of him pointed to. Raking his eyes over the tombstone, he almost missed the name of whom it belonged to.

            On the marble stone were the words "Ran Fujimiya," as well as a small caption, "Son of the Fujimiya family." Nothing else lay under it except for his date of birth and the day of death. The day of death though was hard to read. It was almost as if time had eroded it out of memory. He also noticed that the grave in front of him lay open. He stumbled back when he saw that. Disbelief showed in his eyes. He continued to move back until his feet hit an unseen log causing him to trip.

            He glanced up at the spirit in front of him. His mouth was opened but no sound issued forth from his lips. It was as if the speech had been robbed from him, so he just sat there.

            The sounds of leaves crunching and rustling off in the distance broke the young man out of his shock. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but by the looks of it, it couldn't have been very long, since the moon had barely moved from it's position in the night sky. As he sat there, the noise he heard earlier started to sound like it was coming closer. He turned his head to the direction it was coming from and waited until whatever it was came into his line of sight.

            Finally, his waiting paid off and three distinct shapes came into view. What he saw made him feel slightly happy. Yohji, Omi, and Ken were heading towards his families grave. Omi carried a bouquet of flowers, roses to be exact, in his hands. They all looked a bit older, though how old Aya couldn't tell. They could have been anywhere from three to five years older than what they were back in the past.

            The sound of them talking finally drifted to the red haired assassin's ears.

            "Oi, Yohji, stop fooling around like that," He heard Ken say. "It's not like you're going to be able to hit on any women out here."

            Yohji sniffed at that comment, "It's your fault you're dragging us out here though. It's not like we honestly wanted to visit the asshole's grave."

            "Ne, Yohji-kun has a point. He was never nice to us nor cared for us for that matter," Omi said.

            Ken looked at Omi, "I'm ashamed of both of you. The man's dead, don't either of you have any fond memories of him?"

            Omi and Yohji shook their heads.

            Ken glanced at the both of them then sighed, "Well at least try to be nice. Besides we aren't just here to visit him there are the flowers for his sister's grave also."

            The two other men nodded and set down the bouquet of flowers on Aya's, sister's grave. They bowed their head in a moment of silence, offering a soft prayer for the dead in the cemetery. When they finished all Omi and Yohji turned to leave, while Ken opted to stay behind for a few minutes.

            He walked over to the grave of Ran Fujimiya and knelt down in front of it. His face held a look of soft regret.

            Aya saw this and walked towards Ken. He reached out and tried to lay his hand on the brunette's shoulder. Aya knew that it was probably useless since not one of the guys had seen him the whole time was there, even though they casted looks in his direction from time to time. As he laid his hand, down on the boy's shoulder something from behind him pushed him into the open grave in front of him.

            He looked up and saw the ghost as it was taking off the hooded cape it was wearing. Farfarello stood there. His eyes gleamed maniacally. Aya tried to shout at the raving Schwarz lunatic for pushing him into his grave. No sound issued from his mouth as he continued in his silent scream. He quickly realized that screaming was useless so he dug his hands into the moist cold dirt, trying to claw his way up and out of what would soon permanently become his own grave.

            Farfarello laughed at the pathetic attempt and turned his back on him. The mad man walked over, picked up a gleaming shovel, and then turned back around to the man.

            Aya saw him come back and his eyes widened as he realized what the psycho was planning on doing. Frantically he tried once more to climb out of the pit he was trapped in, but found that he couldn't get the right hold.

            The falling of soft dirt stopped the man in his hasty escape of leaving. Brushing aside the dirt that kept falling on him, he tried once more to escape. He found it impossible to leave.

            Aya's thrashing about caused him to awake with a start. The morning sunlight filtered through his window. He looked around. The book he had been reading the night before lay open on his bed. _I still have time, he thought to himself as he realized that it was now Christmas morning. __I'm not dead!_

            With those thoughts in mind he jumped out of his bed, quickly got dressed, and rushed out of the house. The thoughts of all he had to do tumbling through his mind.

Author's Notes: Whehehehehe, I'm almost done ^__^. There's only one more chapter left in this. Hehehehe, I'm so proud of myself and I'm proud of my muse.

Brad: ^_^

So, uhm anyway, I don't know what I can say for this chapter. I like it but then again who knows how other people will react to this. I do wish to say thanks still to everyone that's reviewed this so far.

Brad: Please don't say you're going to ask them to review this. They might be sick and tired of you asking that.

*sweat drops* Damn it. Stop it! *sighs* Ah well they probably know already ne?

Brad: *nods*

Ok fine I won't ask them to review it. =P I will say again the final chapter shall be out soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till later then ja ne and arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5: Out With the Old, In With the...

            I don't own Weiß. Nor do I own the setting of the story. I got this from the Charles Dickens Classic, A

Christmas Carol. All rights belong to their respected owners and not to me. *pouts*

Note: _Italics_ are thoughts within this thing. ^_^ Warning some of the characters in here might be OOC. So, if you don't like it... Oh well.

Chapter 5: Out With the Old, In With the New

            Heavenly smells drifted up to the noses of three still very deeply, sleeping people. Their noses twitched as the smells slowly coaxed them into a dreary form of wakefulness. As they became fully awake, the three men jumped out of their beds and ran towards their doors.

            The three doors burst open simultaneously and three heads could be seen carefully coming out. Ken, Yohji, and a hung over Omi peeked out of their rooms. They looked at one another in confusion as they walked down to find out where the delicious smells were coming from. The odors enticed them.

            They walked into the kitchen and saw the table was covered in many different types of American breakfast dishes. Skillets of eggs, pancakes, and cooked ham steamed on the tables. A huge pot of coffee sat on the counter and tall glasses of orange juice stood by nice china plates. The most notable thing on the table was a glass of water and a couple of little white pills, along with a small note addressed to Omi.

            On the note was small, crisp handwriting, shortly stating that the young man should take the pills, to help with his hang over, as well as telling him that they should enjoy the meal set out before them. No signature was found on the note, and that left the boys slightly curious as to who it was that would have known that the genki blonde would be needing it after the heavy partying he did the night before.

            They all looked at each other and shrugged as they sat down to consume the feast that was sitting before them. As they sat there eating, Aya came walking in. His hair looked slightly disheveled and his face was unemotional as was usual when concerning the crimson haired man. The three boys paused in their hasty eating of the food set before them when the man came in. Stealing glances at one another, they wondered if it was Aya who had made all this food for them. They then quickly shrugged their shoulders at the thought of the man actually doing something nice to them for once in his life.

            Aya sat there delicately eating his food. He could barely hold back the mirth that came bubbling up inside of him as he watched his fellow roommates consume the food that he had carefully prepared for them. It was hard to keep his self as he usually was, but he kept reminding himself that with the surprise in store for them, that it was best to pretend he was how he used to be. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they realized that he had actually bought them something for Christmas. He smiled inwardly as he remembered how it was almost hard for him to get to any store that day since almost every place he checked was closed. In the end, though, he finally found one place. He bought everything he wanted to get there and raced right home to cook the meal that they were eating. He was feeling rather proud of himself.

            They sat in silence, eating the food before them, when Omi decided to speak up.

            "Ne, Aya-kun, did you cook this food," Omi asked.

            "Hai, Aya, did you," Ken chimed in, shoving a fork full of pancakes and eggs into his mouth.

            Yohji just sat there eating the food.

            "Hn," Aya answered. "Hurry up, we don't have much time to mess around. We have a mission."

            Omi and Ken groaned aloud at the thought of actually having to do a mission on Christmas day. They hated the idea that they would have to work on a day that was pretty much their only day off once a year. Both of the boys had just wanted to sit around and relax instead of having to work. It was strange enough that Aya allowed them to close the shop for this time of year, since it didn't land on one of times it was closed, during the weekend.

            Aya repressed a grin at the actions coming from the two youngest assassins. In the end of it all, he knew they would enjoy the mission that was given to them, since it wasn't a real mission. However, for now, he was getting a strange enjoyment out of fooling his three coworkers.

            Silence once again hung over the table as the four men finished their breakfast. Polishing off the last bits of food on their plates, the four men stood up and placed the silverware in the sink. They decided that it would be best to leave the cleaning up for later, when they were less stuffed and felt more like doing actual cleaning. Besides, a mission tape waited for them in mission room.

            They all walked into the room and sat down in the respected places.

            "Mou, I can't believe Persia is giving us a mission on Christmas day," Omi pouted when he sat down near his computer.

            Yohji just looked over at the blonde boy, "You're just whining because you have a hang over. You need to learn how to take it like a man, chibi."

            Omi glared at the playboy, "I wouldn't have a hang over if someone didn't spike the eggnog I made and don't call me chibi!"

            Yohji just gave a big grin and shrugged, "I don't have any idea on what you're talking about, chibi." He then turned to look up at Ken who was standing in the doorway. "What about you, Kenken?"

            Ken shook his head, "Nuh uh, there's no way that you're going to get me into this Yohji. I'm remaining neutral on this subject."

            A soft cough was heard behind Ken, startling the poor boy. He jumped slightly and turned around. Aya stood directly behind the boy. He looked slightly amused at the spectacle going on before him.

            Yohji looked past Ken at the sound of the cough, "Ahh, Aya, so where's Manx? She usually brings our missions."

            "She dropped the tape of with me, then left saying she had things to do. She also said she'd stop by later if we had any questions about the mission." Aya answered while walking over to the VCR to pop in the usual tape they received when getting a mission. He signaled to Ken to turn off the lights, throwing the boys into almost complete darkness, except for the glowing of the Christmas tree and the soft glow from the television as the tape began to play.

            Persia suddenly appeared on the screen and began to talk, "Weiß, a new mission has come in. It has been brought to my attention and to the people within Kritiker, that you four have been working yourselves exhausted."

            Hearing the opening words of Persia, three of the four boys started to perk up.

            "With the help of a certain teammate of yours and with the authorization of Kritiker. You four, are now hereby placed on an official vacation for a week's time. Enjoy your vacation and merry Christmas." With that, the image of Persia vanished.

            Yohji, Omi, and Ken stared at the screen. Their mouths hung open in astonishment at what they had just heard. Weiß was officially on vacation for a week. They hadn't had one in over a year, and they weren't expecting one. Finally, a few of the words that their mission giver had said registered in their minds._ A certain teammate?_ All three of their minds thought simultaneously. They turned and looked towards Aya.

            Aya stood there wearing a small grin at the shock written plainly on his three coworkers faces. "Merry Christmas," he said in a soft voice.

            The three men continued to stare at their leader. He was actually smiling. That was something they had never seen him do. 

            Ken flicked on the lights and all three of them stood up and walked towards their red haired leader.

            Yohji laid his hand on the man's shoulder, "Hey, man are you alright?"

            Ken placed his hand on Aya's forehead. He was concerned that Aya might be running a fever but found no signs of one. When he realized that there wasn't one, he looked over at the playboy, "He's not running a fever. If that's what you mean?"

            Aya brushed away Ken's hand and laughed at their reaction. "I'm fine. As a matter of fact I feel wonderful."

            "Then what happened to your usual coldness?" Yohji pressed on still unable to accept the fact that their leader would go and do something such as this for them.

            Aya looked at the lanky brunette, "Let's just say a few... enemies of ours showed me that, even I should have some fun once in a while."

            The three men looked at their normally stoic leader. They were at a loss for words.

            "Would you rather me be like I usually am?" Aya asked them. "I could if you really don't like me acting like this."

            The three men blinked, then started to shake their heads and laugh.

            "Nah, we'd rather have you this way," Yohji said slapping the man's shoulder. "It'll probably be more fun if you can actually laugh."

            "Can we open presents now?" Omi asked as he started to bounce around. He was happy that they had some time off finally and held even more joy that Aya finally decided that he was going to have some fun for once in his life, instead of acting all cold and distant.

            The three older men laughed at the boy's eagerness to open the presents that were littered under the tree, so they agreed to stop talking and open them.

            After a few hours of opening all the presents, most of them coming from customers, they all sat around talking. They were in the middle of deciding on how to spend their vacation when Ken stood up and walked out of the room. He came back in holding a camera in his hand wanting to take a picture of this moment. He was unsure of how long this happiness and feeling of family togetherness would last but he wanted to capture it so it would be forever burned onto something so they would have proof. Proof that Aya wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.

            A flash of light caught Aya's attention and he turned to look at where it came from. Ken stood in the doorway camera in his hand. He smiled at the soccer-playing brunette then looked above him. Ken stood under the mistletoe. Smirking he stood up and walked over to the man. He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

            Ken looked at the older man, "What was that for?"

            Aya pointed up at the ceiling and murmured in his ear, "You're standing under the mistletoe." Aya turned around. "Are you guys hungry again? I've decided that we're going out to eat. I know that none of us are in the mood to clean up in the kitchen just yet. I'm paying also."

            The three boys ran to get their coats, not willing to let up on an offer of free food. In addition, with Aya paying, it made it even more tempting to go out. Having him, pay for something to eat was just as rare as him actually smiling or being nice to someone. As a matter of fact, it was so rare that it was unheard of, so they jumped at that chance.

            As the three other men were filing out of the door to the car, Aya looked around. When he saw that no one was there, He walked over to the wall and placed his hand lightly against it. _I wonder...,_ he thought as he walked backwards a step. After taking that step backward, Aya slid forward running into the wall. He impacted with a small thud and stood back rubbing his head. _I guess that answers my question._ He turned around to see Ken staring at him in befuddlement.

            "Uhm, Aya why did you just walk into the wall?" Ken asked.

            Aya shook his head, "No reason, I was just wanting to see if I was a sleep or not still."

            Ken looked at Aya, then shrugged his shoulders, "Just came in to tell you that we're all ready and waiting."

            Aya nodded and grabbed his coat, "Alright, I'm coming."

            They both headed out the door. Aya turned around glanced at the Christmas tree. _Things might change after today and they might not but it's not going to happen all at once,_ he thought hoping that the spirits that had visited him that night could hear him. _I am willing to make a try about it all though._ He walked out the door.

            Across town, a young woman lay in a hospital bed. She had remained in the same position for the last few years, never moving, but on Christmas day, there was a slight change. A smile lit up the sleeping angel's face, then went back to a relaxed position. No one was around to see it though, but if there had been, they would have called it a miracle and told the one who came to visit her as if it was his religion. This person who had at once lost hope in anything and everything, would have then realized, that it wasn't only Christmas wanting him to change, but also the one person whom he had chosen to live for.

The End

Author's Notes: ^___^ This is finished! You all can now breathe a sigh of relief that you don't have to endure this story any longer.

Brad:...

*sweat drops* Not that it's a bad story though *hugs muse* It's a great story! I love my muse *smiles*

Brad: *smiles* So, what are you going to say now?

Besides, thanks to everyone for putting up with this story and reading it, even though it is a Christmas one... and I told myself I wouldn't write one... Hell Brad, you should know that I don't even celebrate Christmas...

Brad: *shrugs* That's not my problem

*sigh* Never said it was a problem or that it was yours. Anyway, guys, thanks for reading this and I wanted to wish a merry Christmas to everyone that does celebrate it and for all you Wiccan's out there, Have a Blessed Yule this year. I know I will! WHEEEE open circle the 21st! ^___^ Anyway thanks again I hope all of you enjoyed this.

Brad: What, you aren't asking for reviews this time?

*shakes head* Nope, I realized I sounded pathetic... anyway guys thanks! *waves bye* ohhhhhh, almost forgot .... for you who are STILL waiting for the other fics I'm writing I'm still working on them don't worry. They're just coming out slower than I thought they were. *leaves area dragging out Brad with her*


End file.
